pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Family
The Carter Family was one of the American countryside coming, country music group that occurred between 1927 and 1943 . Their Hillbilly Music was a major influence on both the later bluegrass , country , pop and rock music . Content * 1 History * 2 After the Carter Family * 3 Revival History The original group was a trio consisting of AP Carter (vocals), his wife Sara Dougherty Carter ( autoharp ) and Maybelle Carter ( guitar ). Maybelle was married to AP's brother Ezra (Eck) and Carter was a cousin Sara Carter. All three were born in the southwestern US state of Virginia , where she grew up with the tight vocal harmonies of church music. AP sang bass, alto Sara and Maybelle soprano. Maybelles distinctive and innovative style of guitar playing (melody and accompaniment simultaneously) soon became a hallmark of the group. On 2 August 1927, the trio took in the studio of plates pioneer Ralph Peer for the first number, Bury me under the weeping willow. The next day, were recorded for a further six songs, including Wildwood Flower. The recordings were part of the so-called Bristol Sessions, in which a large number of participating local artists. Per song recorded $ 50 was paid. Except for the Carter Family took the later country star Jimmie Rodgers participated in the recording sessions. In the autumn of 1927 brought record label Victor Records Peer a two-sided 78 rpm record of containing the numbers Wandering Boy''and ''Poor Orphan Child. In 1928 a second album was released by The Storms Are on the Ocean and Single Girl, Married Girl. This proved to be very popular. In May 1928, were led by Peer in a studio in Camden several numbers again. For this, the Carters received $ 600 and a contract which they laid claim to a small portion of the royalties for sales of sheets and sheet music. In February 1929 a new recording session took place. By the end of 1930 the Carter Family had 300,000 records sold. AP realized that he could take advantage of the songs he collected financially. He therefore traveled extensively through southwestern Virginia in search of new material. In the early thirties he befriended Lesley Riddle, a guitar player from Kingsport who accompanied him on his quests. Lesleys blues -gitaarspel affected the Carters, especially Maybelle who learned new techniques from him. In June 1931 , the Carters took part in a recording session with Jimmie Rodgers . Later, the group toured with include The Cook Family Singers . At the end of the thirties, the Carters traveled to the south of the state of Texas . A radio station that broadcasted from a Mexican border town sent two times a day a performance of the group. A year later, in the winter of 1938 / 1939 , the Carter family had settled in San Antonio . Meanwhile, also made the decennialJune Carter , the daughter of Maybelle, part of the group. San Antonio took the family radio programs that were broadcast by several radio stations just across the Mexican border. In the autumn of 1942 , the Carters moved their programs to WBT radio in Charlotte that they had signed a one-year contract. Their program was morning broadcast between 5:15 and 6:15 am. During this time the Carters occurred often live in schools and churches. In 1943 the group was disbanded after Sara to California moved. After the Carter Family After the disintegration of the Carter Family joined Maybelle Carter and her daughters Helen , June and Anita as Mother Maybelle and the Carter Sisters. Even Sara and AP names in the 50s a number of recordings with their children Janette and Joe . After the death of AP in 1960, Maybelle and Sara came together for a short tour, which took place at the height of the popularity of folk music in the 60s. The Carter Family was incorporated in 1970 into the Country Music Hall of Fame . Sara and Maybelle deceased respectively in 1978 and 1979 . Revival During the sixties , much of their work rediscovered and performed by a new generation of folk pavement artists. A good example is Joan Baez on her early Vanguard recorded albums in performances of Wildwood Flower, Little Moses, Engine 143, Pal of Mine and Gospel Ship. In 1988 The Carter Family was included in the Grammy Hall of Fame and the group received a high award for the song Can the Circle Be Unbroken. In 1993 it brought American postal company a stampin honor of AP, Sara and Maybelle Carter. In 2001 the group was included in the International Bluegrass Hall of Fame (International Bluegrass Music Association's Hall of Honor). Category:Country Band Category:American band Category:American rock band